The Knotted Wand
by Velvet Storm
Summary: Severus looked more closely at the young lady. He couldn't believe who he was seeing as he stared into the haunted brown eyes that were devoid of the light that had once shown in them. "I left them all," she admitted with a shaky voice. "I just couldn't take it anymore." Severus/Hermione, EWE, takes place 8 years after war. Could be T; keeping it M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

2 May 2006 Gipsy Hill, Lambeth Borough, London

The Knotted Wand was a tiny, dingy, hole-in-the-wall pub at the dead end of a littered street in the wizard village of Gipsy Hill. The magic community itself was quite sparse; less than one hundred people lived there. A busy night at the pub saw around twenty people.

Currently, there were nine; all sitting alone. The interior was old with chipped paint on the walls, rips in the upholstery and dim lighting. It wasn't the type of pub one took a family or a date to; one went there to bathe in solitude and drink away his or her loneliness, sadness or whatever other melancholiness they were feeling.

The owner and bartender, Morven, made sure that his moody patrons were comfortable – or at least as comfortable as they could be – by encouraging a quiet environment. The only sounds ever heard were the squeak of the front door opening, the click when it closed, the tinkling of glasses, the liquor as it dispensed from the numerous taps and the slide of chair legs on the gritty wooden floor. Conversations consisted of ordering drinks and occasionally asking for the time.

From his usual spot at the back of the pub perched upon the last barstool that was purposely far away from the nearest flickering sconce, Severus Snape allowed the familiar darkness to comfort him like a warm blanket. He hated light; he always had. He hated the blazing sun, too, choosing to venture out from his rented flat down the road only on a cloudy day or at night. Shadows had always been his friends, ever since he was a child, and he purposely sought them. He sometimes felt like they sought him, as well, but he wasn't sure if that was his bruised egocentric perception or wishful thinking. The Knotted Wand was a welcoming haven for him, and that's all that mattered.

After tipping his head back to empty his glass, Severus placed it at the edge of the bar in front of him in a silent request for a refill. Morven, being the astute bartender that he was, noticed the move from the corner of his eye and flicked his wand, floating a bottle of Firewhiskey over to refill the glass.

A newspaper two barstools down from Severus caught his attention. He reached over and picked it up, quickly wishing that he hadn't. It was a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ with a headline that read "_Ministry of Magic Celebrates 8__th__ Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts_" with a smaller headline of "_Emancipation Formal and Memorial to be held in the newly dedicated Fallen Wands wing of The Ministry of Magic at 8pm_".

Severus rolled his eyes and snorted mentally as he dropped the newspaper to the top of the bar as if it had burned him. Taking a gulp of his refilled Firewhiskey, he thanked whatever gods existed that he'd chosen not to return. Thanks to Nagini, everyone assumed that he'd died. He mentally snorted again. Apparently everyone had forgotten what he was. Between being a potions master and working as a spy for two of the most devious men that he'd ever known – not to mention having to be around all the self-seeking, crazed Death Eaters that would cast a _Kedavra_ at anything that moved the wrong way – Severus always kept a small arsenal of vials on his person that consisted of various antidotes, anti-venoms and other special cocktails of his own discovery and creation. It would take much more than a bloody snake bite to kill him.

Well, technically "Severus Snape" _had_ died, but Seamus Shale had not. Severus decided that that was the only opportunity that he'd ever have to – pardon the Slytherin pun – shed the skin of his previous life and start anew. After fleeing the battle, he'd _Apparated_ immediately to Gipsy Hill where he'd already rented a room and had – in anticipation of what would happen – moved over the few belongings that he couldn't bear to lose; certain potion books, all of his potion notebooks and parchments, extremely rare potion ingredients and some old family photographs and trinkets. Everything else he could replace.

Two days after the war, when Severus read his own obituary in the _Daily Prophet_ titled "_Severus Snape:_ _Secret Hero of Hogwarts_" (he'd mentally scoffed at that since the Ministry had never been anything to him but cross and mistrusting), he'd decided that he would not revive his previous life. Instead, he continued on with his plan of creating a new life for himself. He'd considered changing his appearance, but then he decided that it wasn't worth the effort. First of all, no one would come looking for him since he was assumed dead. Second, Gipsy Hill was known to be a bit dodgy, so no one from his world would ever consider spending any amount of time there (one of the reasons why he'd chosen the location, actually). Lastly, even if by some strange happenstance he ever saw someone he knew (not likely), he'd just _Obliviate_ them and walk away. Simple really.

Contrary to the idea that Severus was wallowing in self-pity, upon fully healing from the bite, he promptly set up a small lab in his flat and created a mail order company called Shale's Potions and Tonics. He advertised in many nearby wizarding communities, and business was quite steady; he had more money currently than he'd ever had. Just recently, he'd considered moving to a two bedroom flat so he could expand his lab and, subsequently, his orders and income. It was perfect. It required very little dealings with the public, and Severus treasured that. He really disliked most people.

The door to the pub opening and closing stopped his train of thought briefly. Severus peered through the black strands of his hair that haphazardly dangled over his eyes and watched as a hooded, small-framed figure approached the bar directly across from him. The person sat down, but he or she didn't remove the hood of the cloak, and the shadows were thick, he could barely see the face.

Severus heard Morven approach the new arrival and ask what they'd like. He was only a little surprised to hear a female voice reply. Usually, the patrons were men; it was rare to see a woman there. Severus watched from the shadows as Morven spelled the Firewhiskey bottle to fill the glass in front of her. A slender hand reached for the glass and lifted it to her lips. She hesitated only briefly before taking a sip and grimaced immediately. Severus smirked. Whoever she was, she obviously didn't do much drinking. Her naivety amused him.

Severus couldn't help but watch her. She looked at no one; she just stared down into the golden liquid like it was a pensive as both of her hands cradled the glass. At least her behavior was appropriate. He'd considered _Legilimancy_, just to be a nosey git, but he honestly didn't care why she was there, and he couldn't really see her eyes, anyway. He cared about nothing but himself. He'd already given up too many years of his life because of others. No more.

Hand movement caught Severus' eye, and he watched the woman motion Morven over. She was asking – quietly, thank Merlin – about renting a room for the night. Severus tuned out Morven's reply, though. Something struck him about the woman's voice, but he couldn't discern why. He obviously didn't know her. More than likely, they'd been in the market, bookstore or some other business at the same time and he'd heard her speak then.

As Severus finished his third, and last, Firewhisky, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. The familiar tone of that woman's voice sung in his head like a bad Weird Sister's song that he longed to forget. Something in the recesses of his tortured mind told him that his knowledge of her was not from Gipsy Hill, but it didn't tell him where he knew it from.

Placing money on the bar, Severus stood to leave. It was no matter, anyway. He simply didn't care enough to waste anymore time on the mystery woman, quite certain that he'd never see her again. Pulling the hood of his cloak over his head, Severus stepped out into the cobblestone street and decided to stop by The Rusty Quill to see if the book that he'd ordered had come in yet.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Severus was taking the narrow, squeaky stairs up to his flat. His book hadn't come in yet, so he'd stopped by the market for a bit of food for his nearly empty pantry. Balancing the bag in one arm (mainly because he hadn't felt like shrinking it), he reached for his wand to unlock his door when the door across the skinny hallway opened. The small, hooded figure walked into him before he could move – the hall was that narrow.

"Pardon," Severus mumbled.

When the person turned around and saw him, there was a gasp of surprise – or fear; he couldn't tell which – and a hand that he recognized from the pub earlier flew up to cover the petite, female mouth that had been grimacing at the Firewhiskey.

Unaccustomed to being responded to in such a way caused Severus to look more closely at the young lady. He couldn't believe who he was seeing as he stared into the haunted brown eyes that were devoid of the light that had once shown in them. To confirm his suspicion, he boldly reached for her hand to remove it from her mouth – her lips still parted in shock – and he pressed his lips together in annoyance.

"What's the meaning of this?" Severus hissed angrily, immediately looking around as if Dementors were going to swoop down on him at any moment. He pointed his wand at her as she retreated from him. "Who sent you?"

Wide eyes stared at him in disbelief, and she swallowed a couple times in an effort to find her voice. "I…I didn't…no one…I just left and – "

"Don't lie to me!"

In a split second, the shock of seeing someone alive that she'd known to be dead disappeared, and it was instantly replaced with deep seated anger.

Her eyes narrowed as she spat, "I'm _not_ lying. What good would it do me to lie?" She pulled her cloak around her tighter. "And I don't owe you an explanation, anyway. In fact, I don't owe anyone any explanation about me anymore so bugger off!"

Severus watched as Hermione Granger turned away from him, stuck her chin up in the air defiantly and stomped away from him to head down the stairs that he'd just ascended. He listened to the slam of the door as she exited the apartment building.

Dammit. He didn't _Obliviate_ her.

Finally entering his flat, Severus waved his wand around to shut the door, lock it, ignite flames in the fireplace and turn on two lamps before flicking it again to put his groceries away.

Reaching for a glass and the bottle of Ogden's already sitting on the dusty counter, while cabinets opened and closed around him, Severus couldn't help but be alarmed at his ex-student's sudden appearance in Gipsy Hill. He wondered if his location had been discovered and if his flat was being watched. Perhaps the Ministry was gathering a group to pay him a visit and request that he 'come home'. Certainly Hermione Granger's appearance meant nothing good for him.

Severus considered following her to see if she met up with anyone to report her findings, but he didn't feel like leaving his flat again. Draining the soothing golden liquid from his glass, he decided that he would sleep on the couch to stay close to the front door, put up some extra wards and protective spells and remain especially quiet, just in case. He didn't know why she was there, but he didn't trust her.

* * *

Dark eyes flew open in alarm. Severus scrambled from the couch, pointed his wand at the front door and listened. He'd heard _something_; it had woken him up.

Taking silent steps, Severus pressed his ear to the door; nothing. There was also no magical energy, which meant no wand was drawn and no spell attempted. That was good, at least.

Quietly releasing the wards on the door, Severus turned the knob slowly, keeping his wand at the ready. He opened the door an inch at a time, but nothing happened. The hallway was dark save for one flickering sconce near the stairs, and it was empty.

A soft moan startled him as he defensively pointed his wand towards the source.

"Oh bloody hell," Severus muttered with a roll of his eyes that no one saw.

Hermione was slumped over by her door. Either she'd stumbled up and passed out before being able to open the door, or someone had deposited her there. Severus wrinkled his nose. Guessing by the stench of liquor emanating from her, she'd gone out to do more drinking after their little meeting in the hall earlier. He wondered what possible reason the know-it-all could have to drink to excess like that.

Severus debated leaving her there, after all, if she cared so little for herself, why should he? Unfortunately, that damned honorable streak in him wouldn't allow it. A young lady passed out in the hall of a shady apartment building in an equally shady village was just asking for trouble, and trouble was the last thing that he wanted – especially right outside of his flat.

With an annoyed sigh, Severus waved his wand to levitate Hermione to his couch, re-warding his door behind them. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. What was wrong with her? She shows up in a town with a known questionable reputation and drinks herself to the point of passing out? Certainly her adventures in school had taught her just how much evil was in the world. The Hermione Granger that he'd known would never put herself in such a dangerous situation.

Severus decided that he didn't care. He didn't care that she looked older than she should. He didn't care that she looked thinner than he remembered her being. _And what happened to her hair?_ Her long tresses were gone and replaced by what he thought of as a 'boy' haircut. He _Accio'd_ his hangover potion from his lab in the bedroom and fetched an eyedropper. He filled it halfway, slipped the end between her pale, chapped lips and squeezed the potion into her mouth. It was only a few moments before her eyes fluttered open and she started coughing.

Upon seeing Severus glaring at her from where he sat in the chair, Hermione recognized the aftertaste of a potion and hastily stood from the couch. "What did you give me?" she shrieked, looking around in a panic and frantically wiping her mouth.

"I gave you an anti-hangover potion since you so brilliantly decided to drink yourself to bloody oblivion," Severus informed her, his clipped voice monotone and obsidian eyes void of any emotion. "Might I remind you that you are not at Hogwarts and that your little cronies are not around to rescue you?"

Sensing that she was not in immediate danger, Hermione crossed her arms. "No, you may not remind me of that," she snipped. "And who told you to give me that potion? I was drinking myself to bloody oblivion – as you so eloquently called it – for a reason, and now you've ruined it. I'll have to start all over again, thank you!"

"Why you ungrateful, insolent little half-wit," Severus snarled as he stood from the chair, pointing towards the door. "Do you have any idea of the fate you could have met if I'd left you slumped by your door?" When he noticed the slight widening of her eyes, his arm dropped, and he smirked. "Ah. You were not aware of where your childish drinking rampage had landed you, I see. Well, if you prefer, I'll just flick my wand and return you to your unsavory location then."

"Leave me alone!" Hermione shrieked, ducking a spell that was never cast as she rushed to the door and tried to open it. "Just stay away from me!"

Severus flicked his wand to release the wards temporarily. "Gladly," he replied as if he was bored as she scurried out and slammed the door behind her.

_What a bitch the darling of the Golden Trio has turned into,_ Severus thought snidely. _Next time, I'll just leave her to her fate._

* * *

_**For those that get notices of everything I post, don't yell at me. lol I *know* I have to finish my Harry/Draco story (just one more chapter to post there), and I *am* working on my pirate story with Barbossa and Elizabeth. This is something that I wrote a couple years ago, and for whatever reason, I feel compelled to tidy it up a bit and share it. It will only be a handful of chapters. Nothing major. If you like it, I'd love to hear from you.** _


	2. Chapter 2

5 May 2006

It was three days before Severus had the need to leave his flat. He'd received an order for a nail growing tonic and, since it was not one that he kept in stock, he was out of a couple ingredients and needed to purchase them.

Waiting until almost seven in the evening, Severus donned his cloak and set out for Orrick's Apothecary to procure the necessary items before stopping by The Rusty Quill to check on his special order book, which had finally arrived for him.

Severus was already mentally brewing the tonic when he opened the door of the bookstore, stepped onto the cobblestones and immediately ran into the last person that he wanted to see. His book fell to the ground.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to not hex her, Severus briefly closed his eyes. "Can you not watch where you're going?" he asked in annoyance, leaning down to pick up his book.

Hermione gasped; her brown eyes ablaze with indignation. "Excuse me," she scoffed. "But you ran into me, so I'll thank _you_ to watch where _you're_ going!"

Watching as Hermione stormed away from him in a huff, Severus briefly entertained the idea of casting a leg-lock curse at her for spite, but something about her behavior struck him as odd. He'd taught her for seven years – technically six – and, while an annoying teacher's pet, Hermione Granger had never been disrespectful or rude. She was angry; downright hateful, even. Something didn't add up. Certainly her life as one of the heroines from the war couldn't have been that bad. He was quite sure that the Ministry had more than provided for her, and she'd been all but married to that dunderhead Weasley, as well. What could possibly be so horrible?

As Severus headed back to his flat, he reminded himself that he really didn't care.

* * *

9 May 2006

It had been four glorious days with no sign of Granger. Granted, Severus had only gone out twice, but he hadn't seen her either time. He suspected that she was purposely avoiding him, and that suited him nicely.

Severus tried telling himself that he had no interest in why she was behaving like she was, but curiosity did pick at his brain. He'd assumed that her visit in the village would be short, but somehow he doubted that. Why she would want to remain was beyond him. While Gipsy Hill wasn't as seedy as Knockturn Alley, it wasn't as pleasant as Diagon Alley, either. For that reason, he had to admit that he was still a bit suspicious of her presence.

Later that evening when Severus left The Knotted Wand, after enjoying a couple Firewhiskeys in peace and quiet, he was passing by The Thorny Tavern when he heard people yelling at each other. He stopped walking to listen, and he instantly wished that he hadn't.

From what he could gather, Hermione, obviously drunk by the slurring of her words, had managed to get into an argument with a patron over house elves. Severus gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Enough was enough.

Rushing inside, Severus quickly located Hermione. She was standing in front of a very large – and very mad – wizard, poking her finger into his broad chest while others watched in annoyance and amusement. He rushed over, silencing her with his wand, and then wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Please forgive my little sister's outburst," Severus told the burly man, whom he was surprised hadn't cast any hexes at Hermione yet. "One too many bludgers to the head during Quidditch games, I'm afraid."

"You'd do well to get her away from me before I finish the job," the angry wizard warned. "I've heard about enough out of her."

Hermione wrestled against him – her mouth moving but nothing coming out – as Severus held her tighter and dragged her outside, still apologizing profusely to the man that she'd been aggravating as he left. He walked them around the corner to the alley before he shoved her away from him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he hissed in anger. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He waved his hand to release the silencing spell.

Hermione instantly shoved Severus hard in the chest with both hands, causing him to take a couple surprised steps back. "Don't you ever tush – touch me again!" she exclaimed. "How dare you!"

Quickly casting a _Muffliato_ around them, Severus advanced on Hermione, grabbing her upper arm harshly in his bony hand. "Listen to me, Witch," he said through clenched teeth. "I don't know what your problem is, but you will find yourself at the end of a _Kedavra_ in this village if you continue to behave like the world owes you something. No one cares that you were part of the precious trio here. No one!"

A flicker of pain flashed in Hermione's eyes at the mention of Harry and Ron. "For your informashun," she slurred angrily. "I don't care, either. Now get your handsh off of me before I hexsh you!"

Hermione pulled away from Severus with such force that she stumbled, and because of her intoxicated state, she could not gain her balance. She fell to the wall, cheek first, and slid to the ground in a pile of limbs.

Severus tried to catch her but he didn't have time, and his frustration dwindled away when he saw Hermione cover her face with her hands and noticed that her shoulders were shaking. Closing his eyes briefly, he sighed and shook his head. That was not exactly what he wanted. He'd just wanted her to be civil, not hurt and crying. He approached her and knelt down.

"Did you hit your cheek?" he asked quietly.

Hermione nodded, still crying.

"Is it bleeding?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I will _Apparate_ us back to my flat so that I can take care of it," Severus told her. "Do not move."

Hermione didn't fight when Severus wrapped his arms around her, and she found herself on the floor of his apartment seconds later.

Severus quickly gathered what he needed and returned to her. "Sit over here," he requested as he sat on the couch.

Wiping tears, Hermione stood and shuffled over, sitting beside of him.

First, he handed her the tissue box so she could wipe her face and blow her nose. Next, he handed her a vial of the anti-hangover potion, which she readily accepted. Then, he cleaned the abrasion and began to apply a healing salve to her skinned cheek, gently rubbing the ointment on. He ignored how her soft skin felt against his fingers.

When he finished, Severus moved away from her and out of her personal space. "Now, Miss Granger," he began, reverting back to his 'professor' tone of voice. "If I do not know what has happened, I cannot help. It's obvious that you're upset over something."

For the first time, Hermione's ire was gone. She looked over at Severus with sad, bloodshot eyes. "I left them all," she admitted with a shaky voice. "I just couldn't take it anymore."

"The Ministry?"

Hermione shook her head. "Everyone and everything."

"I don't understand, Miss Granger."

Hermione waved her hand. "Please just…call me Hermione, okay?" she requested, pulling her knees up to her chest protectively as she sat back against the couch. "You just can't imagine how it's been. The first year or so was great. I was asked to speak at numerous events, which I enjoyed immensely." Severus resisted the urge to comment. "But the Ministry's so called 'appreciation' began to be more and more demanding of us. They began to use Harry, Ron and me as puppets to make money for the rebuilding efforts. Then they began to meddle in our personal lives, pressuring us to marry, because they felt that if we could show the public that we could continue on with life then it would encourage others to do the same. Harry married Ginny two years ago, but they were getting married, anyway. Then all eyes turned to me and Ron. First the Ministry pressured us, and then his family." Hermione snorted and looked directly at Severus then. "Ron actually had the nerve to say to me 'let's just do it and shut everyone up'. I couldn't believe it. But, you know me, loyal, dumb Gryffindor, I tried to make everyone happy and – "

"Everyone but you."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Precisely. So, Ron and I got engaged last year. I came up with every excuse to delay the wedding as long as I could, but it was practically planned for me." She shrugged. "And then I woke up one day realizing that I was done with all of it. There wouldn't be any reasoning with any of them, so I decided to leave. I've had enough fighting for three lifetimes; I'll not live the rest of my life with more of it, and I'll not have my life dictated by someone else, either. I shrunk down everything that I could and left with no word, no note, nothing." She smirked sadistically. "I would have loved to have seen their faces when the bride was discovered missing the morning of her wedding."

"When was that?"

"The day after you saw me here the first time."

Severus lifted one eyebrow. He never would have thought that she was capable of such deception; that she could walk away from what he was sure she'd considered a duty to the wizarding world.

"How very Slytherin of you," he remarked with the slightest smirk. A tiny part of him felt something akin to pride at her decision to disappear, same as he had, but he chose not to acknowledge it.

Hermione looked away. "Yes, well, I'm not that same little girl that you once taught, Professor, I am – "

"Severus."

" – much more – what?"

"It's been nearly a decade since I was your professor," he explained, his voice soft. "That title is superfluous. You may call me Severus but not where anyone can hear. Everyone here knows me as Seamus Shale."

Hermione studied him for a moment as if determining the truth of his request. "All right," she acquiesced with a nod. "I'm not that same little girl, _Severus_. I've grown up quicker than I wished to. I've seen and done things that I never dreamed I would."

Severus nodded. "The war affected all of us."

Hermione quieted again, and when her eyes softened their glare, it was as if she was being reminded of who she was talking to. "Yes, it did," she agreed, her voice having lost some of its edginess. "Anyway, I'm never going back. I even chopped my hair so hopefully no one would recognize me should I come across someone I know." She touched her cheek and winced. "Um…thank you…for earlier. I realize I've been a little difficult."

"You have been a bitch."

That made Hermione smile, though she winced when it hurt her cheek. "I apologize," she said quietly. "It was just – it was quite a shock to see you. I was sure I wouldn't know anyone here. What happened?"

"I decided it was time to live life for me."

Hermione relaxed where she sat, leaning her head against the couch again as she looked at him. "But, Nagini bit you. Harry saw you die."

"My body went into a type of stasis," Severus explained. "When I turned spy, I knew that death was inevitable, so I began to brew varying antidotes and such. I had brewed some of my own creations, as well. As soon as I awoke after the battle, I _Apparated_ here. I'd rented the flat and had moved some belongings over in the hopes that I would survive."

"Are you teaching?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I desired much less contact with the general public," he told her. "So I created the mail order company Shale's Potions and Tonics. I brew known potions and custom requests."

Hermione lifted her head. "You have a lab?"

"A small one. I've considered expanding."

"Where is it?"

"In the bedroom."

"Can I see it?"

Severus considered her request. She always had been fairly good at potions. "Very well," he replied, admittedly surprised that she was interested.

It was well after midnight before Hermione returned to her flat.

* * *

**_Thanks very much for the follows and reviews! I appreciate them so much! Everyone who has accounts got PMs - those who don't, all you anons, thank you, too! I'm glad that you all liked the first chapter; hopefully you'll like this one, too. _**


	3. Chapter 3

31 August 2006

After two months, Severus had to admit his surprise that Hermione was still there. He truly thought that – even though she'd said she was never going back – that after a while, she would miss the life she'd had and return. She never talked about Ron or any of the Weasleys, though, nor did she ask anymore questions about the past eight years of his life. Instead, they spent hours in his lab brewing orders that came in daily. She was very good, and the few times that he had to instruct her, she listened and followed directions precisely. He didn't mind her presence too much. They almost always ate at his place, mostly because he wanted to make sure that she had food, but he told himself that her putting a few pounds back on was not something he was concerned with.

Not at all.

* * *

15 September 2006

Severus – while chopping mushroom caps – casually remarked, "I could use an assistant." He didn't look at her.

Hermione, not looking up from the dried flobberworms that she was crushing, replied, "That's funny. I could use a job."

A few minutes of comfortable silence fell between them as they worked until Severus said, "By the way, happy birthday, Hermione."

Hermione looked up from her dried flobberworms in shock. "How did you know?"

* * *

11 October 2006

"What did you say?" Severus asked. He wasn't sure that he'd heard her correctly.

Hermione was sitting in the middle of the floor sorting orders. They were a couple weeks behind since he'd started advertising in more papers (which had been her idea).

"I suggested that we rent a bigger flat," she repeated. "We could look for a three bedroom, that way we'd each have a room and then we could make the lab bigger."

Severus blinked a couple times. "But '_we_' don't have a flat."

"Well, '_we_' could get one," she continued, noticing the look of surprise still on his face. "Oh come on, Severus. We spend almost all of our time together. We're either working, reading or at the pub drinking. Half of the time I end up sleeping on your couch."

Severus glanced around the lab. He couldn't argue with her. The past few months had found them spending more and more time together, and she did often sleep on the couch, but that was usually because there was a potion that needed watching.

It was only for convenience.

"Hermione, that would be us living together," he finally said, briefly wondering if she'd always had such a pretty smile. Her eyes lit up when she smiled, too. It was distracting, so he looked back into the simmering cauldron in front of him.

"Severus, that would be us being roommates," she clarified. "Which we practically already are."

Severus was still unsure and wouldn't talk anymore about it.

* * *

24 December 2006

Severus had been in The Rusty Quill for an hour. He was trying to decide if he wanted to get Hermione a book or something else for Christmas. He'd not given many gifts in his lifetime, so he was very concerned about making the right choice. Jewelry or perfume wouldn't interest her – he knew that much – but he wondered if a book was too impersonal. He'd picked up and put down and picked back up at least fifty different ones.

He finally told himself that he was being ridiculous and headed towards the counter with the last book that he'd picked up in his hand. But he still was unsure.

After leaving the store, he heard the faint sound of carolers – probably singing in the Thorny Tavern – and he was suddenly very sure of what to get her.

* * *

25 December 2006

"Happy Christmas, Severus," Hermione greeted as he walked into the kitchen. She'd made her famous pancakes, and he couldn't wait to dig in. She was becoming quite the cook.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," he replied and set her gifts on the table. "For you."

Her eyes lit up, and Severus felt a funny twinge in his chest that he thought he might need to see a healer about. It had been happening an awful lot lately.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. "And here's yours. Let's open them now."

Severus couldn't help but smile at her childlike enthusiasm. He reached for his gift, unwrapping it carefully, and then lifted the top off of the small box. Nestled inside black tissue paper was a bottle of cologne – something he was _not_ expecting from her.

When he looked up at Hermione, he noticed that her cheeks were a tad pink. "I know you might not wear it all the time," she said with a shrug. "But it smelled so good, I couldn't resist. It just seemed…you."

Severus unstoppered the glass bottle and inhaled, his eyebrows lifting in response. It was smoky and spicy, and he could swear he detected leather and caramel in the mix. He wasn't sure that he'd ever owned cologne, but he _did_ like it.

"You have very good taste," he complimented her. "Thank you. I'll wear some right now. Open your gifts."

As Severus applied his new cologne, Hermione opened her first gift.

"I was eyeing this just the other day," she remarked as she examined the book that he'd eventually picked out for her. "Thank you." Next, she opened her other gift. When she pulled the item from the wrapping, she gasped. "Severus! How did you know?"

"I know how much you enjoy music, and I know how much you enjoy Muggle handbells. I found this in the Muggle village," he answered, feeling quite proud of himself.

"Handbells playing Christmas songs; oh, I can't wait to listen to it," Hermione said, eyes wide in happiness. "Would you mind if I played it later in the lab?"

"Of course not," he answered, unprepared for the crushing hug that he suddenly received from her. It was not unpleasant. He rather enjoyed it.

"Thank you, Severus!" She inhaled deeply before releasing her hold of him. "Mmm, that cologne is a keeper if I do say so."

Her comment caught him off guard, but a part of him liked it. A lot.

* * *

31 December 2006 New Year's Eve

"Hermione, I don't really celebrate – "

"Oh come on, Severus," she coaxed with her distracting smile. "The Muggle village is having fireworks at midnight. It's just once a year. We don't have to stay long."

He sighed. Saying no to her was something that just didn't seem to happen very often.

"Very well. Just a few minutes, though. We've got potions brewing."

Before they left their flat, Severus put on some of the cologne.

* * *

The Muggle village was loud and crowded. While Severus was miserable, Hermione was enjoying the chaos, and that was the only thing that made the location bearable.

"Over here," she said, reaching for his hand and guiding him to where a large group of people were already gathered.

She didn't let go of his hand.

* * *

When midnight rung out, everyone around them began hugging and kissing to welcome in the new year. Severus felt out of place, but when Hermione squeezed his hand and looked up at him, he couldn't help but return her smile. For just a moment, he wondered what she would do if he leaned down and kissed her – just for the New Year celebration, of course – but he told himself that perhaps that wasn't a good idea.

More people had joined the crowd as the fireworks began overhead. Severus and Hermione were being bumped around, but when she ended up standing with her back to his chest, he realized that he didn't mind the crowd so much anymore. To his surprise, she reached for his arms and put them around her waist, resting her hands on his. It was probably one of the nicest moments that Severus could ever remember.

He suddenly loved fireworks.

* * *

**_This was a fun chapter to write. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all so much for your reviews. They encourage me to continue!_**

**_I'm VelvetStormFF if you're on Twitter. Come find me. We'll follow each other to the ends of fanfictiondom and back. (Is that a word? lol)_**

**_Also, I made a new photo manip of our couple. Check it out at my blog site - velvet storm ff . blog spot . com (you know what to do with those spaces)._**


	4. Chapter 4

8 January 2007

When Severus and Hermione stopped at Orrick's to pick up supplies as they often did, the shopkeeper said, "Oh by the way, Seamus, happy birthday!"

Casting a side glance at Hermione, who looked like an owl with her wide eyes of surprise, Severus mumbled, "Umm…thank you." He wondered when he'd even mentioned his birthday to the man.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as they walked to their flat.

"It's not important."

She shot him another look.

* * *

Hours later when Severus exited the lab to head to the kitchen for dinner, his mouth dropped. There were balloons and streamers everywhere, and there was a chocolate cake on the table.

"Happy birthday, Severus," Hermione said sweetly, wearing an emerald green dress that he hadn't seen before. "Let's go out for dinner, and then we'll come back and have some chocolate birthday cake. I know you like chocolate."

"I love chocolate," he answered stiffly.

"Then why do you look so confused?"

Severus looked at the cake and then at her. "No one's ever given me a birthday cake before."

Hermione walked over and reached for his hand, squeezing it in hers. "Well, I will."

It was the best birthday that Severus had ever had.

* * *

21 January 2007

"When I begrudgingly agreed to share a flat with you," Severus was saying. "I don't recall you being permitted to decorate anything but your bedroom." He stood in the doorway of the bathroom with his arms crossed watching as Hermione hung up a shower curtain with otters on it. To match the curtain was a mat, soap dispenser, toothbrush holder and waste bin, all in 'otter' design.

"I know," she agreed with a little grin that seemed to tug at his heart lately, a sensation that he'd once known but had all but forgotten. "I just couldn't resist when I saw it. My Patronus is an otter, you know. Besides – " She picked up the soap dispenser and thrust it towards him. " – look how cute they are!"

Her previous professor rolled his eyes at the plastic creature and shook his head. "Bloody adorable," he stated sarcastically as he turned around and walked away.

Hermione snickered as she finished decorating their bathroom.

Though he'd never, ever admit it, Severus really didn't mind the furry creatures all that much, especially if it made her happy. He liked seeing her happy.

* * *

11 February 2007

For the first time in his life, Severus Snape was nervous about the Muggle holiday, Valentine's Day. He'd never given it a second thought; why should he? His Muggle born roommate, however, had decided to decorate, and there were bright red hearts everywhere in their flat.

It wasn't really the décor that made Severus nervous; it was Hermione's behavior that had him wary. He'd noticed that she'd been smiling at him more often than usual, and a few times when their hands had bumped while brewing, he'd seen a blush color her cheeks. While he was not an expert with women, he knew enough to recognize the beginning stages of attraction. Honestly, it puzzled him. She was a young, intelligent, vibrant witch; why she would ever find someone like him attractive was beyond his comprehension. He was much older, and he was not the most amicable man around. His nose was slightly larger than average, and his skin was pale; some of it scarred. He was well aware of the fact that he wasn't the catch of the town.

_But do you reciprocate her attraction?_

Severus, who had been cutting asphodel roots, stopped in mid chop. That was a very good question, and perhaps it was foolish of him, but he most certainly thought that she was extremely attractive. She had huge, doe-like brown eyes that were nearly the same color of her hair (that she'd been letting grow long again much to his delight), and her twenty-eight year old body was young enough to be soft and taut, but mature enough to possess the curves of a woman. What attracted Severus the most, though, besides her intelligence, was the manner in which she managed to handle his frequent bouts of snarkiness. He could snip an answer to a question she'd asked, and instead of replying in kind, she'd just smile and sometimes shake her head. She paid his less than pleasant side no mind whatsoever, and subsequently, he'd lost some of his more exasperating behaviors. He'd never met anyone who could not only handle his moodiness, but actually tame it a little.

Truth be known, Severus enjoyed being around her more than he thought he ever would. They never spoke of their past, and he was appreciative of that. They both were happy to start anew, it seemed, and leave their previous lives behind them. He'd learned that while beautiful and intelligent, she was also kind and conscientious of others. If she was the first one up, she'd make the tea. She did her fair share of tidying up, and she had become a very good cook the last few months; a trait he'd never quite mastered. When she made the meals – which was more often than not – he always made sure to clean up. Hermione had purchased a Muggle television to watch occasionally, but evenings were usually spent in the lab or reading.

As he went back to his cutting, Severus thought that Hermione might appreciate a Muggle card for Valentine's Day. He couldn't believe that he was even considering it, but if it made her smile, it would be worth it.

Severus was becoming addicted to her smile and to the way he felt when he saw it.

* * *

Having transfigured his wizard clothing to more appropriate Muggle attire, Severus left Gipsy Hill by tapping on the only black brick at the dead end street past The Knotted Wand to open the portal to the Muggle section. He quickly located a drug store and easily found the racks of cards by following the tacky Valentine décor. He thought to himself that Hermione probably would have liked it.

Twenty minutes later after agonizing over which card to buy, Severus was finally at the register paying for it, feeling nervous and wondering if she'd like it. He was feeling a little out of place, too, and he wanted to leave as soon as he could.

"Would you like to add one of our special roses for just two pounds?" the young girl behind the counter asked.

Quickly glancing at the vase of colorful flowers, Severus muttered, "Yes, that's fine."

The girl placed the rose and card in a bag and took Severus' money, but he was out the door before she could give him change or a receipt.

* * *

Valentine's Day 2007

Severus and Hermione were working on orders having just finished lunch. They worked in silence for almost ten minutes before he finally spoke.

"I was wondering…that is…I thought that perhaps given your affinity for Muggle holidays…and since we only ever go to The Knotted Wand for drinks…that you might enjoy dinner out."

_Somehow that sounded better in my mind_, he thought with mild disdain.

Hermione's head snapped up. "Are you asking me out to dinner?" she asked quietly.

Severus couldn't read her expression. Was she hopeful? Or was that hesitancy he saw? "If you're not comfortable with that, I –"

"I'd love to."

Severus smiled in relief.

* * *

Dinner at the Muggle restaurant was pleasant. She'd chosen a quiet French bistro, and they sat at a small table for two off in the corner of the restaurant. They talked mostly about the business.

Severus couldn't stop staring at her and was fascinated by her mouth. Her eyes sparkled, and the stirrings that it caused him bodily caught his attention in a most acute way. Instantly, the image of her naked and underneath him flashed in his mind. It hadn't been the first time. His thoughts towards her as of late had been extremely…_debauched. _He couldn't help himself, and the way she acted around him didn't exactly discourage him.

* * *

The walk home to their flat was quiet. Severus was nervous because he still had to give her the card and the flower, and he was trying to think of a clever way to present them to her.

* * *

Upon returning, Severus tossed away the pathetic ideas that he'd tried to come up with and just gave them to her. If he waited too long, he knew he'd talk himself out of it.

"This is for me?" Hermione asked, her surprise glaringly obvious.

Severus swallowed uneasily. "It's not much," he said. "But I thought you'd appreciate it."

Hermione looked at the rose and, immediately, her face turned crimson. "Um…did you pick this out?" she asked.

"The woman at the counter suggested it," Severus answered, glancing at the rose and then back at her. "Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, it's just – " Hermione quickly unwrapped the rose. "These are lacy knickers twisted into a rose shape." She offered an embarrassed smile as the mostly see-through garment dangled from her finger.

Heat warmed Severus' cheeks as images of her wearing the intimate apparel flooded his mind and then started heading south. "Oh…I…Hermione, forgive me," he stammered, shaking his head at himself for not paying more attention. "I didn't know – "

"It's okay," Hermione assured him. "Really. It's cute, actually."

Severus searched her eyes for truth. "Don't lie. You know I can read minds," he playfully warned.

Hermione shot him a look as she opened the card and read it. He watched as she read it again, and he felt like he'd stopped breathing. Finally, her eyes lifted to his, and he saw that they were shinier than just moments ago. He hadn't chosen one of the sappy cards, nor had he thought that the humorous ones were appropriate. The card in her hands let her know that she was very special to him.

"This is…I can't believe you…it was perfect," Hermione said quietly. "Really. Thank you so much, Severus. You've made this holiday exceptionally nice for me."

Severus was relieved. "You're welcome. You deserve it."

A strange silence settled in the space between them. Severus wasn't sure if he was supposed to do or say something else, though he sure wanted to. He doubted there was a segue from giving her the card to taking her to bed, so he remained quiet. Thankfully, Hermione broke the awkwardness.

"Will you help me finish the Wolfsbane potion?" she asked.

"Of course."

* * *

A few minutes later, Severus and Hermione stood side by side at the large table in the lab. He watched from the corner of his eye as she tried to cut the bloodroot, but her slices were unsteady. They'd had a very nice evening, and she'd responded well to his gifts, so he wondered how she would respond to _him_. He hadn't initiated any physical contact with her, and he figured there was no better time than the present to find out what sort of reception he might get.

Severus moved to stand behind her; something he'd never done before. He heard her sharp inhale of breath when his arms wrapped around her to reach for her hands. One of his covered hers that held the bloodroot, and the other covered hers that held the knife.

"Your cuts are uneven," Severus purred, his lips almost touching her ear as he allowed himself the indulgence of being so close to her. "Let me help you."

Hermione was silent as she allowed Severus to guide her hands. He noticed that the rhythm of her breathing had changed, and he smirked.

"You have to be gentle with the bloodroot," Severus murmured, purposely keeping his mouth close enough so that his breath would tickle her ear. "You sort of coax it with the edge of the knife first, like this, and then ease the blade down through it."

Hermione shifted her weight from one foot to the other where she stood, and her grip on the knife tightened. Severus moved just enough to see that her eyes were closed, and his manhood stirred in his pants.

Merlin he wanted her.

Not wanting to push his luck, though, Severus released her hands and returned to where he'd been standing beside her.

He really wanted to disappear to the loo for a few minutes, but he just thought of Hagrid instead.

There were a couple minutes of thick silence before Hermione spoke. "I…uh…have something for you, too. It's not a gift, exactly. It's on-line."

When they'd moved in, Severus had had no knowledge of the Muggles' 'internet', but Hermione had taken the time to show him what it was about, and periodically, they'd spend time researching for the business. "There's something on-line for me?"

Hermione glanced at him nervously and smiled. "Yeah," she said, playing with her hair and tucking it over her ear. "I can show you on my laptop."

"Please do."

Severus followed Hermione to her room and joined her by her desk. He watched as she tapped a couple areas on what she called a keyboard and then watched the screen.

"Shale's Organic Elixirs?"

"I created a site for the business," Hermione explained, glancing up at him. "I haven't made it live yet. I wanted to show you first."

"Hermione, we can't sell potions to Muggles."

"No, but we can sell organic alternatives to their medicines and such," she told him as she stood. "It's a different certification and perfectly legal."

"So this will be international?"

"Yes."

Severus couldn't contain his grin as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You never cease to amaze me," he replied, not missing her blush. "Thank you. It's a wonderful idea. Can we look it over more later?" They needed to get back to the Wolfsbane.

"Of course. I need to tweak it some, anyway."

The twinges inside of Severus that he'd thought about seeing a healer for were stronger than ever. He never made it to a healer, though; he was pretty sure that he knew what they were.

And it didn't scare him as much as he thought it would.

* * *

**_Thanks very much for all the reviews and alerts - it makes me smile every time I see a notice in my email! _**

**_If you'd like to let me know what you thought of this chapter, I'd love to read it. Everyone with an account gets a review reply!_**


	5. Chapter 5

March 2007

Severus noticed little things about Hermione. Initially when they first started working together, her hair was slightly mussed, she wore no make up and her clothes were plain and baggy. Not that he cared; he thought she was beautiful in any way.

Lately, however, she'd taken to washing & blow drying her hair each morning (her Muggle ways entertained him), wearing subtle but effective make up and clothes that were definitely more form-fitting.

_Haven't you been taking more notice of yourself these days? You've been spending a bit more time on your appearance, too._

His inner thoughts were true; he wore the cologne that she'd given him every day (he'd never worn cologne previously), and he often checked himself in the mirror to make sure that he was as presentable as he could be, so maybe she wasn't the only one making a little more effort.

And his dreams. Dear Merlin, he'd had some wicked dreams about her the past few days. He'd never been an overly sexual person throughout his life, so he figured his mind was making up for his lack of physical gratification.

It was driving him crazy.

But even more damning than his overactive libido were his emotions. There'd only been one woman in his life that he could honestly say that he'd loved – he was not like other men in the sense that love came easily. He knew that he was a hard nut to crack, and most of that was on purpose. The hurt and devastation that he'd felt – and occasionally still felt – towards Lily and all that happened back then in what almost felt like another life had scarred him deeply. Albus was the only one who ever truly knew just to what extent. After losing Lily, he'd all but shut his emotions off completely. He'd told himself that he'd never, ever allow himself to love another woman as long as he lived.

And then in walked Hermione Granger. He'd tried to tell himself in the beginning of their friendship that she wouldn't stay, that she'd lick whatever wounds she had and then go back to her life. But she didn't. She never even talked about it. Then he'd thought that she'd only help him for a few weeks with his potions business before moving on, but she treated the business as if it were hers, expanding advertising, adding other potions and such. She was his partner in every sense of the word.

He was thinking about making that permanent, and while he knew that that thought should terrify him more than Voldemort ever could, it did not. Instead, it felt right, more right than anything he'd known previously.

Severus needed to go look for a ring.

* * *

"How about a movie tonight?" Hermione asked as Severus spelled away the dinner dishes.

That was one of her favorite things to do. He didn't mind. Some of the ones she liked were fairly good. For Muggle movies, anyway.

"That would be acceptable. What would you like to watch?"

Hermione bit her lip, and he noticed a slight blush to her cheeks that made him hold back a grin. "It's called Love Actually," she answered as if embarrassed. "I heard it was really good."

The title caught Severus' attention, but he kept his face expression neutral. "I trust your judgment implicitly," he said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

As Hermione walked over and joined him, Severus decided to do something that he hadn't done before. When she sat down and got settled on the couch, he put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him in surprise.

Eyes like coal that were softer than they once were met hers. "Is this uncomfortable?" he asked quietly, casting a quick glance at her lips that were still parted from her reaction.

Hermione blinked a couple times but then grinned and looked away, leaning back against him. "No, no. It's…it's very nice."

"Nice?" he teased.

She laughed quietly. "Yes, nice and…welcomed."

"Nice and welcomed." He couldn't help but play with her. He wished to play with her in a way other than verbal, though.

"What? You want me to say it gets me hot?" she bantered back, much to his surprise.

"Mmm…indeed. That would be most pleasing," he purred.

Hermione laughed again. "Being a bit incorrigible tonight, are we?"

"Why, that would imply that I'm incapable of behaving," Severus said, feigning offense. "I'll have you know that I'm perfectly capable of such, although, misbehaving is sometimes more enjoyable, don't you think?"

Hermione gave him a curious look then; almost hopeful. "Sometimes yes, but it's been so long for me, I've almost forgotten," she answered truthfully.

"A travesty that must be remedied at once, I think. Ready for the movie?" Severus was rather pleased at the befuddled expression on her face, and he was thoroughly enjoying the placement of his arm around her. He wondered why he hadn't done it sooner.

* * *

They didn't move for the entirety of the movie, which had been quite pleasant, and Severus thought the movie itself was very agreeable. He'd seen some movies where the romantic storyline was just too contrived; too perfect. The movie they'd just watched – or the storylines, more specifically – were far from perfect which made them more believable.

As the credits rolled, Severus commented, "That was a great choice, Hermione. I enjoyed it."

"I did, too," she replied, glancing at him shyly. "And I enjoyed our little sitting arrangement, as well."

She'd said it quietly, but it still made Severus' heart swell twice its size. "That so? Perhaps we should arrange it more often then," he told her, and even though it sounded like he was teasing, he was not.

Hermione turned to face him, her eyes lifting to meet his in the intimate space before falling to his mouth briefly. "I'd like that."

A few hours later, when Severus still couldn't get to sleep because of being so close to Hermione all night, he finally gave in and took matters into his own hands. Literally.

* * *

April 2007

Severus was having a difficult time deciding between the two rings in front of him. Both were somewhat dainty; he didn't think an overly large setting would compliment her delicate hands. The rings were made of goblin silver, and both contained a one carat sapphire, which was Hermione's birthstone. The one setting looked like a small crown while the other had a small flower on either side of the stone. He liked both of them and thought that she would, too.

_I can't believe I'm standing here trying to decide on an engagement ring_, he thought. _And not just that, but I can't believe that I'm giving it to Hermione Granger. _

Life was certainly strange sometimes. But he would happily take that kind of strange over the other kinds of strange that he'd had in his life. Happily.

"I've made my decision," he told the shop keeper.

* * *

As Severus walked back to their flat, he fought the urge to smile all the way. Hermione brought out a side of him that he'd forgotten ever existed. She made him feel younger. She brought out enthusiasm for life in him that he was certain had been lost forever. She brought him happiness, and he was not about to let it go.

Thinking about his purchase, Severus wondered when would be a good time to give it to her. Should he just wait until he felt the moment was right? Should he try to plan something? He was rubbish at planning, really. And Hermione was so astute, he was afraid that she'd see right through him. He'd think on it for a few days.

* * *

"You all right, Severus?"

From where he sat at a small desk in the lab, he looked over at Hermione, who was stirring a potion.

"Pardon?"

Hermione smiled sweetly. "You were a thousand miles away. Everything all right?"

Severus cleared his throat and pretended to be busy with the papers in front of him. She'd caught him daydreaming about giving her the ring; he _had_ been a thousand miles away…sort of.

"Everything is just fine," he assured her with a quick glance. "Just going over ingredients in my head."

"Okay, well, if you're sure," she said, continuing to work on her potion.

A couple minutes later, Hermione asked, "Severus, you _would_ tell me if something was bothering you…wouldn't you?"

When he looked up at her again, he couldn't miss the worried expression on her face. Wait…was she referring to something about _her_ bothering him? He stood immediately and walked over to join her at the table.

Severus reached for one of her hands and kissed the top of it. "Hermione, I would certainly tell you if something was bothering me. Usually, you know before I do, anyway. I assure you that there is nothing of discord on my mind at the moment."

Hermione allowed a tiny smile. "Wizard honor?"

"Wizard honor."

She seemed pleased by his answer, and in a move that was a pleasant surprise, she slipped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

A warmth enveloped Severus as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and resting his chin in her hair that always smelled of raspberries and cream. He breathed deeply as they stood close, wishing they could stand like that for the next few hours; she fit in his embrace perfectly.

"I just want you to know how happy I am here," she said, her words slightly muffled from her cheek still pressed against him. "Truly happy, Severus."

He allowed a full smile that she couldn't see. "I hope you know how happy I am to have you here," Severus told her, thinking about his hidden recent purchase. "Truly happy, Hermione."

She stepped back from him just enough to meet his gaze. "I think I do."

Severus told himself that it was time to make _sure_ she knew. And he knew just when to do it.

* * *

**_Many, many thanks for the alerts, favorites and, most importantly, reviews. I have some review replies to make, actually, from the last chapter. If you review, you get a reply. Every single time. They are THAT important to me. _**

**_Initially, this little story was going to be only 5 chapters, but I have to tell you that Severus didn't like that idea a bit. Want to read how that conversation went? Check out my blog link in my profile. And he wasn't the only character of mine to voice his opinion, either. Give 'em an inch, I swear. lol _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

12 April 2007

Severus had never felt like he did currently in his entire life, and he thought his head might actually explode just like a potion gone wrong often did. While he and Hermione had not spoken of having a 'relationship' exactly, their behavior indicated that they did. The past couple months found them engaging in playful, flirtatious banter, cuddling on the couch (Severus had been suggesting more movies lately as an excuse to sit with his arm around her) and Hermione had even briefly held his hand a few times when they'd been out (she'd reach for his hand to pull him over to something she wanted to show him and then conveniently keep holding it). It was crazy, but it was absolute bliss.

All of their behaviors made Severus feel like he was a virginal teen back in his school days. Being with Hermione made him disturbingly happy, but it also made him acutely paranoid of messing something up. It would sound foolish to most if they knew of his fears, but he'd loved a woman before and had screwed it up royally; caused her to run straight into another's arms, in fact. He couldn't help but tread lightly and be a little hesitant.

Hermione was content to allow him to set the pace for the most part, and that also made Severus question himself. Should he continue the languid pace of their relationship? Did it mean that she didn't want to rush into anything? She'd been in Gypsy Hill almost a year. He didn't feel it was rushing, considering that they had known each other for some time, but perhaps it was to her. And did she even _want_ to marry? That was the internal question that gave him the most grief; after all, she'd already walked away from one wedding. What if she had no interest in marrying? Or what if she had no interest in marrying _him_?

Severus' recent purchase lie hidden under his pillow, and he swore that it taunted him every night.

* * *

15 April 2007

_You're going to kiss her, you coward,_ Severus was telling himself as he looked over the potions that they were going to brew that day. _Just pick a time and do it. _

_ I want to, and while I am no expert on women, I do know that they expect the first kiss to be at the right moment at the right time. They want it to be memorable. I can't just 'do it', as you so eloquently put it._

_ So make it memorable then. _

_ I don't know how. _

_ Of course you do. You've been watching all those Muggle movies. Just do what they do. _

_ It's not that simple._

_ It is that simple. You press your mouth against hers. _

_ I know that part. I mean, I want it to be a moment that she remembers. _

_ She cares for you, you dolt. She probably loves you. She'll remember it. _

_ You're no help. _

_ Did you really expect that I would be?_

Severus groaned where he sat and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

And that's when Hermione walked into the lab. "You all right?"

Severus dropped his hand as his head snapped up. "Yes," he answered, putting a smile on his face instantly. "I am fine. I was just…looking over the potions for today."

Hermione offered a quirky smile that told him she didn't exactly believe him. "If you say so."

* * *

18 April 2007

Severus stood in front of his mirror, having finished getting ready for the day.

"I can do this," he said out loud. "I'm being utterly ridiculous. And she probably already knows that and is just waiting for me to figure it out. Think, Severus. Wine. She likes wine. We could have some wine after dinner. Both of us will be more relaxed that way."

Yes. They'd have some wine after dinner, and that's when he would kiss her. Perfect.

* * *

"Severus, are you sure you don't want to go see a healer?" Hermione asked as they spelled away dinner dishes. "You've been a little…off…lately."

He quickly smiled. "Nonsense. I am perfectly fine. You know how I get, always mentally brewing potions and such. Forgive me if I've concerned you." Severus paused to breathe deeply and calm his nerves; time for his plan. "How about some wine?"

Hermione's grimace was not what Severus wanted to see. "I think I'll pass tonight. The dried goosegrass always gives me a slight headache. I'm going to go read for a while. That should make me feel better."

As he watched Hermione walk away from him towards her bedroom, Severus' shoulders slumped.

So much for the wine.

* * *

22 April 2007

It took Severus a few days to gather his courage again. He mentally berated himself every day, insisting that he was still being foolish, yet he still hadn't kissed her, much less asked her the big question.

That purchase still taunted him. Every night. Relentlessly.

He finally decided that he'd try again. The weather was perfect outside – warm with a cool breeze – and he knew that there was a park nearby that Hermione enjoyed visiting occasionally. He'd take her there and see if he couldn't find a moment to kiss her.

Yes, that should work.

As he was formulating how and when to ask her in his head, Hermione walked into the lab and leaned against the door frame. When Severus looked up at her, he instantly knew that she was in pain by the tension in her face.

"What's wrong? Do you need to see a healer?" he asked quickly.

Hermione shook her head, wrapping an arm across her stomach. "No. It's just cramps. I've been up since five. Can you handle the lab today? I'm going back to bed. I'm exhausted."

Severus stood. "Of course. Is there anything I can do for you?" If he'd been watching the calendar, he would have known about what time it was. She brewed a pain elixir for herself, but he felt remorseful that he'd been insensitive; he'd been too preoccupied with other things.

"I want a big chocolate cake for dinner," Hermione said with a tired smile and a small laugh before she turned and headed for her bedroom.

After she was gone, Severus slumped down to his chair and exhaled heavily. Damn. So much for the park idea.

On the upside, they were having chocolate cake for dinner, and he knew just where to get it.

* * *

2 May 2007

"You know today marks a year."

Severus was reading the paper as they sat at the small table having just finished breakfast. "A year for what?" he asked, purposely not looking at her.

"A year that I arrived here."

Placing the paper down, Severus revealed his smirk. "I know. I made reservations out tonight."

Hermione's eyes enlarged in surprise. "You did?"

"Yes."

"And here I thought you'd forgotten," she commented, shaking her head. "Where are we going?"

"Black Lace and Wine."

"But that's so expensive!"

"Well, thanks to you expanding our business on-line, we can afford it," Severus told her. "Plus, I think the occasion calls for a celebration a little more special than a quiet drink at The Knotted Wand." When he covered her hand with his where it lay on the table, he noticed her cheeks turned pink.

Tonight was the night, and nothing would stop him.

* * *

When Hermione stepped from her bedroom later that evening, Severus quickly stood from the couch, his eyes hungrily gazing over her body. She wore a sleeveless emerald green evening dress that barely kissed the floor with heels that matched. The velvet looking material wrapped snugly around the top while a silver design – the only color on the dress – originated between her breasts and then wrapped around her body to her left. The rest of the soft material fell to the floor in simple elegance. Her hair was up in a twist, her make up was flawless and her earrings and necklace were a perfect, sparkling completion to the ensemble.

"You look beautiful," he breathed in awe. "I feel…underdressed."

"Severus, you look quite dashing," Hermione commented, walking over to him. "I've never seen this dress robe before. Is this vicuna?"

"It is. I bought it yesterday in anticipation of tonight."

"This is the finest material available," Hermione pointed out. "It's exquisite! You are definitely not underdressed. Maybe I'm overdressed."

When she looked down at herself, Severus lifted her chin gently with his finger, tempted to press his lips to hers right then but telling himself that he needed to wait. "You are breathtaking, Hermione. Don't even think about changing."

She met his eyes, holding his gaze a little longer than usual, and smiled. "Okay."

* * *

During dessert, Severus asked, "Do you miss your previous life at all or are you happy here?" He never brought up their past, but he had a reason for asking.

Hermione gazed at him from across the small table. "I'm very happy here," she answered. "I certainly have no plans to go anywhere else, especially since we're together – err, you know – working on the potions all the time. I told you a few weeks ago how happy I was. Why?"

"Just curious," Severus answered with a shrug. "Finish up. We need to get back to the lab."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. They were always saying that.

* * *

The lab was quiet and had been for the past hour. Both were busy with separate potions, adding various ingredients and counting stirs. Severus – who was usually extremely focused when brewing potions – couldn't concentrate on anything but Hermione. They'd both changed into comfortable clothes, but all he could think about was taking out the combs that still held her hair in place and messing it up as he kissed her.

He didn't know what he was waiting for. He loved her – he knew he did. He wanted to kiss her, and he wanted to marry her. They'd had an absolutely perfect evening out to celebrate the anniversary of her arrival in Gypsy Hill. Hermione had gazed at him in – what he thought – was such a loving way all evening. He was not a child; he knew that look in a woman's eyes. So what the bloody hell was he waiting for?

Perhaps he could start a conversation about them; bring up their playful behaviors towards each other. Maybe he could offer to help her brew the potion she was working on and then sneak his arms around. Merlin. Why was he making such a big deal out of it?

_Think, think. Maybe I could_ –

"Severus, why did you ask me earlier if I was happy here?"

As he stared at Hermione for a few moments, Severus decided that he was not going to wait one moment longer. He didn't know if it was the right time or not. He didn't know what she was going to do or say. All he knew was that he was absolutely tired of thinking about it and trying to figure it out. It was time for action.

After taking a deep breath, Severus put down his stirring rod and walked towards Hermione determinedly, who'd been watching him curiously. With no word or warning, he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in for a searing kiss that elicited a whimper of surprise from her as he finally allowed his passion to be expressed fully. Initially, he'd intended their first union to be soft and genteel, but that idea got tossed aside as he deepened their kiss. He'd wanted it for too long.

"Because I want you to stay here and be my wife," he breathed when his lips finally pulled from hers, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them; so much for all of his planning. He nearly held his breath waiting for her response, hoping he hadn't ruined everything.

Hermione's jaw dropped, but her eyes glistened with happiness. "You – you're asking me to – to marry you?"

"Hermione, I love you. It terrifies me, but I do. I've been trying to do this for the past couple months, and it was just never the right time." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it so that she could see what was inside. "So, yes, I'm asking you – will you marry me?"

Hermione looked into the box and then up at Severus with a slightly confused look on her face. "There are two rings," she said.

"I couldn't decide, so I bought them both," Severus explained. "You can pick one or – "

"I want them both!" Hermione exclaimed with a laugh. "If I can have them both."

"Well, you have to give me an answer first," Severus teased, his heart pounding in his chest.

The brown eyes staring up at him filled with more tears as Hermione laughed again. "Yes! Of course I will! I love you, too, Severus. I – I have for a while now and never knew when to tell you or if I even should. There's just one issue, though."

Severus' eyebrows furrowed; his heart nearly stopping in anticipation of what it would be. "What issue?"

Hermione chose one of the rings as her engagement ring, allowing Severus to slip it on her left ring finger, and then she put the other on her right ring finger. "Well, will I be Hermione Granger-Snape or Hermione Granger-Shale?" she teased, a sly grin on her face.

Severus rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, free to embrace her as he'd wanted to for months. "You little witch," he laughed. "It doesn't matter. You're mine either way." He couldn't believe it. Why had he waited so long? He didn't think that it was possible to feel as happy as he felt right then.

"Now that's something I didn't ever think I'd hear you say," she quipped. "Imagine the grumpy potions teacher claiming the little know-it-all as his."

Severus released her so he could look into her eyes again. "And happily," he agreed, reaching for her hand to lead her out of the lab.

"Where are we going?"

"The bedroom," he answered. It seemed to be the night for _everything_ to happen, and he had no problem letting _everything_ happen. He'd denied himself for so long, he refused to continue to. He was happy, he was loved and he was engaged. It was not a world that he knew much about, so he was eager to explore it.

"Which one?"

After leading her to his bedroom, Severus closed the door and gently pressed Hermione against it. "Ours," he breathed as his mouth closed over hers in a kiss that seemed to last long into the night.

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed reading this short story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Check out my blog link (in my profile) for a photo of our couple on their night out AND a picture of the two rings that he gave her. Which one do you think she chose as her engagement ring? I know which one I think she chose. *wink*_**

**_Many, many thanks for the story alerts and favorites and REVIEWS. You know how much I love them, and you know that I'll reply to you (if your account lets me) every single time to say a personal THANK YOU. Hope you'll read my other offerings that are already posted - I'm currently working on Lost and Found Treasure...a story about Barbossa and Elizabeth from Pirates of the Caribbean. _**

**_Velvet: So, Severus, are you satisfied with this chapter?_**

**_Severus (with Hermione sitting on his lap): I am. Immensely. Thank you._**

**_Velvet: Good. See, I told you you would be happy with the ending. _**

**_Severus: Any chance of a part two?_**

**_Velvet: *slaps forehead* No!_**


End file.
